August Brings Smooth
by TheMiaNicole
Summary: August brings Bella something new. This is the story of what happened with her something new. Bella/Paul pairing. I know this is a short summary, but it's worth you reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Another uneventful day. Every day for me is always the same. School, sleep, phone. Phone, sleep, school. All of my friends have someone there for them. They all have someone to call their own. But of course, I don't. These days, I can't even really call my friends mine. It seems like we all hang around each other because we think that's how it's supposed to be. We've been around each other since middle school, and I guess we aren't big on changes. I don't know. But I want something new. Something different. No, I need something different. I need something away from this small town, from these simple people, from all this commonplaceness, something.. REAL. That's it, something real. I thought I once had my something in Edward, but that was fool's gold in the land of relationships. I wanted gold and all he could give me was pyrite. **_

_**I decide to take that red hunk of metal Charlie bought as a "welcome home" gift out for a drive. I don't know where I'm headed, but it's not too long before I cross the border in to the La Push reservation. If anyone knew how to handle my melt-downs, it was Jake. Russet-skinned, giant, beautiful, reliable Jake. He was the only sunshine in my life and I wished he was my something different. But all I could see in him was friendship. He always took me in with no hesitation, but I could see how my many rejections were getting to him. It hurt me too. Just not enough to return his feelings. **_

_**Before I could reach the front door, Jake came running full speed down the driveway, ending in both of us collapsing to the ground. I looked up into his understanding brown eyes and willed myself to fall in love with this boy. This boy, who was man rather than boy. I realized I must have been staring more than normal, because the smile in his eyes was wiped away by a knowing smirk. I tried to attempt to lighten the mood. **_**Jeez Jake, see a vampire around here or something? It worked, because he smirked and said "We haven't had much of them around ever since your leech Cullen left". It felt so good to joke about it now. It'd been one whole year since Edward and his family left me, and four months since the day that I started letting myself live again. Jake me feel alive. Being around him felt like having my own Sun. That's what I think of him as, my Sun. I've never shared it with him, but something tells me I don't have to. He knows. He pulls me off the ground and we go straight to his room. He knows exactly what I need right now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_I awaken to see Jacob already awake, staring down at me with those eyes. Those eyes that only hold truth and innocence. Innocence I feel like I'm stripping away from him. He always hastens to agree that he's okay with the relationship we have, but I can see how much I'm taking away from him. I was his first, and I know he wants me to be his last. But I just can't. He doesn't hold in him something that makes me want to spend the rest of my life with him. He's just a boy for goodness sake. A boy that I'm continually taking advantage of. I feel the tears before they come. Jake doesn't have to ask what's wrong, we've been through this enough. We just cling to each other in silence, waiting for the sobs to stop raking my body and for my last tear to fall._**

**_ When I'm with Jake, I really do feel like time has stopped. Cliché, I know. But anyone would feel the same way when his eyes are on you full force, raw and passionate. It makes you feel like, like he'd drop everything for you and come running. Like, you're the only one in his world, the only one who matters, the one who is holding his world together. It's mind-blowing. I don't how long we've been lying here, in this position. Not talking, just observing. Silence can sometimes be the loudest sound. That might be why I've come to be afraid of it in the past year, ever since Edward left me behind. Silence screams the truth._**

**_ Silence is one of my biggest fears. It's so loud, so searching. By searching I mean, you can't hide in the silence. In a loud room, you can pretend. In silence, it's you. I'm brought back to the now by Jake shaking me. _**What's wrong Bells? I told you I'm fine with this. You know I want more, but I'm not trying to push. IF you didn't want me to do this, you should've said as much. I would never take advantage of you sweetheart, never. I just assumed.. BELLA, talk to me. Say something. Hit me, something. Hey, you can even spank me. Even though that may be more for my pleasure than yours_. __**He looks at me, with a shy smile and appraising eyes. Oh Jake, if only you'd realize I'm the one taking advantage of you. Sweet, sweet boy. Innocent Jake. I'm no good for you, why can't you realize that. You love me so much, and I won't ever be able to love you like you love me. **_**Its okay Jake, I promised you if I ever had any confused feelings about this, I'd tell you. You did what I wanted. I wanted to feel you. And I did. And may I say, you've gotten much better, ****_returning his humor._****I wait for his answer, thinking maybe I've said something wrong until he grins at me, a full on wolfish, sheepish grin that always brings a smile to my lips and responds, **Ah, as have you Tinker bell. I should know, since I've taught you everything you know. **_This is out inside joke, seeing as how I took his virginity and taught him everything he knows. At least I didn't take his sense of humor. I love it, it's calming. _**Come on Bellerina, stop fantasizing about me and get dressed. The guys will be here any minute and I don't think you want them finding out about us. **_I sigh, he's right. As much as I love the wolves, I don't need them finding out about this just yet. I look around for my clothes and find Jake trying to slip out of the room unnoticed. I know what this means. _****Agh, Jake, not again. **Sorry Bell, you know how in to the moment I get. Here, **_he says tossing me a sweatshirt and boxers. I look up at him questioningly. _****Pants? **Nope. We're all.. friends here. **_Then he runs downstairs. Argh, I know this is just because of Quil admitting his crush on me. Oh, whatever. If you got it, flaunt it. And my derriere is looking pretty round and perky today. Why not._**

**_ I walk down the stairs. Hearing the boys, before I see them. Always like a bunch of wild animals. Ha. I turn the corner into the living room, and receive various whoops and wolf calls. I spin so they can see the full view. Then, feeling bold saunter over to Quil and straddle his lap. The reaction this brings is priceless. I kiss his neck, brush my lips to his, and go to sit in between Jake's legs. He whispers, _**What was that? And I give him a smirk and a wink. **You gave me the boxers. ****_He rolls his eyes in response. Quil is still incoherent as his pack brothers try to hold in their laughter. Paul broke down first, which led to Sam and Embry's whooping and hollering. They couldn't contain themselves after they started, me and Jake soon joined in. I feel bad when I look over and see Quil diverting his gaze from me and blushing. Whoa, Quil blushing? I decide to give him a special treat to shut the boys up. I grab my iPod, put in on the dock and milkshake blasts in to the room. I take off Jake's sweatshirt, leaving me my bra and Jake's boxers. Good thing I put on my lace bra today, Quil is for a treat. I strut over to him and remove his shirt. I position one leg on his shoulder and tease him with the other before full on straddling him. I take his hair into my hands and start to grind in to him. Taking in his expression, I stifle a laugh. I turn around on him, dipping down and giving him a very nice view of my derriere. Then I twist back around facing him, and take his cheeks in to my hands and kiss him, hard. Then I turn the music off, rustle his hair, and head to the kitchen. Well, that was fun. I hide behind the kitchen door to hear the boys' reactions._**

****"What was that Jake", says Quil. Not that I'm complaining but bro, sweet little Bells just gave me a lap dance and I wasn't even flirting with her. I don't know what's gotten in to her, but I like it." "I know who's gotten in to her, says Paul, throwing Jake a sly glance". **_Maybe we haven't been as conspicuous as I thought._**"I don't know, Jake says. I had no idea she could be that, well um, alluring." **_Hmm, next time it'll be Jake who gets a lap dance surprise special. I walk back in to the room and give all the boys my best, dazzling smile and curl up in to the recliner. They all sit there quietly, diverting their gazes from me before I just can't it anymore. I keel over laughing so hard I knock a table over. The boys follow my lead. Now that I broke the tension, I tell the boys goodbye and head home. Charlie should be home soon and I still have to cook dinner._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_What has gotten in to me? I'm going out in broad daylight in nothing but a sweatshirt and boxers. Okay, Bella, you can do this. I walk down Jake's driveway and hop in to my truck. Yes, I said hop. It's always a struggle trying to get in to my truck. Always. Back to the now. Hopefully this red hunk of metal can make it back to Forks in time enough to beat Charlie. I don't want to have to explain why I'm in boxers, let alone Jacob's boxers. I push the pedal to the mat, and my truck springs to 70. Why worry about speed when my dad's the chief of police. _**

**_I make it home with minutes to spare and slip on a pair of sweats. I make a show of banging pots and pans to make it assume like I've been home for more than a few minutes, and to my relief, Charlie believes my excuse about dinner being late. I wanted to make him a perfect meal and put so much effort in trying to think of something to cook that I lost track of time and started cooking later than planned. I decide on steak, mashed potatoes, and stuffing. I even thought to pick of a pack of Charlie's favorite beer. Hey, the best way to a man's a heart is through his stomach right? Judging by his lack of conversation, my meal choice was just right. He asks no further questions about dinner or my whereabouts beforehand. Good job Bella, giving myself an imaginary pat on the back. I hastily wash our dishes and excuse myself to my room, feigning drowsiness._**

**_I slip off my sweats and Jake's sweatshirt and lock the door. I'm ready to give my favorite wolf a sight for sore eyes. I judge Jacob's reaction to my ensemble as he climbs through my window. I can see in his eyes that he wasn't expecting this; he usually just comes over at night and holds me in my sleep. But tonight, I decide to give him a special treat. I saunter over to him and unbuckle his jeans, slipping them off to the floor; never breaking eye contact. I usher him over to the bed and push him down, hard. Then I climb on top of his beautiful russet body and raise my hand to remove his shirt, but he stops me. What I am doing wrong? I start to panic. He can see it my eyes, I know because he kisses my forehead to stifle the blow. _**Bella, I love you and you're beautiful. And you didn't do anything wrong, **_answering the unsaid question in my eyes. _**But for tonight, can you just let me hold you? We can cuddle, watch a movie, anything but sex. Right now, I don't want anything more. I'll understand if you want me to go. **_I answer him by rolling over and facing him. I wrap my leg around his torso and close my eyes. His legs tangle in to mine and he wraps his tan, chiseled arms around me and I drift in to a deep sleep._**

**_When I awaken, he's gone. I find a note saying "Bella, I would've said good bye, but you look so peaceful in your sleep. So happy. And well, I have patrol and you can be very.. Distracting. I'll be back later to drive you to the bonfire tonight. I love you Tinkerbell. Until tonight. P.S-I laid out an outfit for you to wear.." I look around for the outfit, and I smile. It's the outfit I wore when I first met him, well re first met him. The bandeau is a size too small now, but maybe it'll get a rise out of the boys. The too short shorts still fit perfectly, to my chagrin. I really were hoping they wouldn't. But anything for my sunshine. I go back to bed and wake up with only an hour to get ready and make Charlie dinner. I decide on pasta, short and sweet. I leave it on the stove on low so it'll still be hot when he gets home. He phoned earlier and told me he'd be working late, and not to worry about dinner. He could fend for his self. As if. I don't straighten my hair, Jake likes it natural. I go to wait for him outside, finding Jake already there. He looks overjoyed to see me. He scoops me up bridal style, then deposits me in the bug. He holds my hand all the way to La Push. Pure happiness._**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. But of course, the plot is mine. Let me know how you guys are feeling about the story so far and where it's heading. Review! Please and thank you. PM if you have any ideas. J **

**Chapter 4**

**_Looking over at Jake, I realize he's all I need right now. I know I don't return his feelings now, but maybe, one day I could learn to love him like he loves me. We'd have a happy life together. It'd be a road with no problems, an easy life. Easy as breathing. I look up at him with the goofiest smile on my face. He looks at me with apprehensiveness in his eyes, but it soon turns to joy. I hope he didn't read too much in to it. To lighten the mood, I say the first thing I said to him when I realized just how important he is to me. _****Hey Jake, did you know your sort of beautiful? ****_He smiles in recognition of that night and responds by squeezing my hand. No words needed. _**

**_When we arrive in La Push, I think about telling him to go straight to his house and let's skip the bonfire. I'm not in the mood to share any on my sunshine tonight. Jake is mine. I'm his. Maybe not in the way he wants, but still. I try not to think about the fact that he may imprint on any random girl at any random time. I'd no longer be the center of his world, it'd be her. I snap myself out of my reverie and come back to the now. Jake is rambling on about the rabbit. Boys and their cars I think, smiling. Truthfully, Jake is my lifeline. Seeing him unhappy makes me unhappy. Almost like I'm his imprint, but not quite. Not enough feelings. Not meant to be. So I'll just have to be content with being his best friend. I hope he can be content too._**

**_When we arrive at First Beach, everyone else is already there. I barely make it out of the truck before being attacked my Quil. _**Hey Tinkerbell he says. **_Then, taking in my attire, he eyes become hooded. _**_Hey Beeeeeells. Nice, um, outfit. __**He's blatantly staring at my cleavage which earns a growl from Jake. The reaction I wanted entirely. Embry comes running along not shortly after. A slow blush creeps across his cheeks. I forget how shy and apprehensive he is. He's so adorable. **_Hey Bell**_,_****_ he says, looking everywhere but at me. _**It's okay Em. I know I'm a little well.. perky tonight. That's to say the least, says Embry.**_ His blush makes him so much more appealing. If only he wasn't so shy. Hm, I think I might try something. I give him a sly smile and whisper in Quil's ear to take Em down. Once he's down, I straddle him and his forehead and his cute little nose. He looks so uncomfortable, but I know he's enjoying it. I get up anyway. Won't push my luck. Just wanted to make a shy guy happy. I don't turn around to gauge Jake's reaction. I hear the low rumble in his chest. He gets so jealous sometimes. I was just having some fun. I turn around, and before he has time to react I jump him and plant one on him. He kisses me back, of course and I feel his anger melt away. Then I jump off of him and smack his butt. Works every time. Even the pack knows it. _**

**_Jake POV_**

**_She's so darn beautiful. She'll be the death of me, I know it. She could sleep with all of La Push and I'd take her back with the same huge wolfish grin that she says she loves so much. And she knew it. When she jumped Embry, I had to stifle my possessive growl. She may not be my imprint, but all of La Push knew she was the only girl I had eyes for. Even if I imprinted, I knew I'd fight it with everything I had to be with Bella. She's the girl I love. The only girl I've ever loved. I'm in love with her. Deeply in love. I know she doesn't feel as strongly about me as I do her, but I've always hoped one day she'd come around. Forget completely about that leech and love me. Until now, I settled with what she gave. But I know that she knows as well as I do that this won't last forever. I'm not a friends with benefits kind of guy. As the pack always says, I was "made to love." The only reason why I continued to comply with this arrangement because I could never turn Bella down. Those big brown almond shaped eyes always got me. They were so innocent and so trusting. She could ask me to be her lapdog and I'd agree immediately. No questions asked. That's how much I love her. I know she has to feel the same way about me, she's just scared to admit it. That's how Bella has always been. Scared that she's not pretty or good enough to be loved. What she doesn't see is that she deserved the world. I'd give it to her too. Anything, everything. I loved Bella with my soul. That's how deep it went. Her pain is mine, and mine hers. I could tell she knew what she'd done because when she turned towards me after her little show, she immediately turned into a little girl who looked afraid of getting chastised. But the girl knows my weakness. She pulled her top a little lower and sauntered toward me, biting her bottom lip all the while. Then, before I could snap out of it, she jumped me with all her might, sticking her tongue down my throat, subduing my anger. She then proceeded to hop down, smack my butt, and smiled. Knowing all was forgiven. I sighed. Tinker bell really would be the death of me. I knew I couldn't handle all of her random jumpings for much longer. Especially if they were on any other members of the pack. Especially Paul. He was seriously messed up. If Bella tried what she did on Embry and Quil on Paul, I'd lose it. He didn't respect my feelings for Bella. He doesn't care about anyone, except maybe Jared. And their friendship only existed because it was forced on them both since birth. I don't think he's possible of loving anyone, not even himself. _**

**_I don't know what happened in Paul's childhood, but it had to be pretty serious for him to be that cold and unfeeling. He'd pretty much banged everything in La Push and the Makah reservation. He had now moved on to Forks. The guy was basically a walking STD. I might have tried to understand his situation more if he'd let anyone in to that thick head of his besides Jared. We were his brothers after all. But whatever, we all have our secrets. He just better stay away from Bella. She wouldn't ever be another notch on his belt. Never. _**

**_Lucky for me and everyone else he's up visiting some girl up at the Makah res for a few weeks. Good. I was hoping to keep Bella for him as long as possible. Maybe after I'd married her and her beautiful slim belly turned in to a big round one, holding our baby. A future alpha. A future protector of our tribe. After she was cooking in the kitchen barefoot and pregnant with our second child. Crap. I need to snap out of this. I'd been having these fantasies for weeks. She wasn't mine to think about like this. Yet._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Bells already told Charlie she'd be staying in La Push tonight. Sam urged me to convince her to stay at his and Emily's. He thinks it isn't safe for Bella to stay with me anymore because of my uh feelings. Stupid pack mind. He thinks I'd pressure Bells in to doing something. He's lucky Bells was there to calm me down. I couldn't help but start shaking at his words. I would never pressure her. My Bells. I was hoping that one day she wouldn't have to be pressured to be with me. She'd want to. I'm glad she had already fallen asleep before Sam mentioned pressure. I didn't want her to think I was pretending to be her best friend just to sleep with her. That's more of Paul's style. Truth is I really was her best friend. If she ever chose someone else, I really would accept it. But I have to show her that I'm an option. Always an option. I could never love another girl like Tinker bell. Screw an imprint. I would break it for her. Sam doesn't think it's right, or possible. But he doesn't know how much I love her. I wasn't forced in to loving her, as he was with Emily. I've loved Bella since I was five. And she's loved me just as long. I know she has. Technically she's actually supposed to be sleeping on the couch, but Billy should understand. I just need to be close to her. Sleeping without Bells tonight isn't an option. She's my princess, my delicate princess. I know I may be overprotective, but who wouldn't be over her. Her chocolate brown eyes are so innocent, no pain, and no mistrust. She's not perfect, no one is. But she's close enough. I wrap Bella up in my arms and drift to sleep._**

**_A/N: Short update I know, but I have writers block. Please review. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_Bella POV_**

**_Bella Talking. _****Billy Talking. **Jake Talking.

**_I wake up feeling like I'm in a bed of space heaters or something. Jake. I sigh, trying to get out of Jake's iron grip. Luckily Billy walks in. Can you give me some help here Billy? He walks out without speaking and comes back with a bucket of ice which he quickly pours over Jake's body. _****Bells? Dad? What happened to a simple get up? ****_When have things ever been simple with us Jake? That earns me a dark glance that expresses so many feelings I'm not ready to face yet. To lighten the mood I say I'm about to go start breakfast. Yeah, works every time. I turn to walk out of Jake's room with him and Billy hot on my trail. I take one look at Jake's puppy dog eyes and I already know what's coming. _****Beeeeeells, can you make pancakes. Please? ****With the home made syrup? ****_Okay, but heads up, I'm leaving after I'm finished. Billy shoots me a curious glance and there goes that dark look from Jake again. I know he rather I stick around, but there's a lot of unsaid things we need to discuss and I'm just not ready for that yet. I rather Jake continue being my best friend. I know we do some things not in the best friend description but it's what I needed at the time, and Jake was more than willing. I know I shouldn't have let it get as far as it did, but I do love him. Maybe one day I can love him like he wants me to. I just need to give it a chance. The breakfast is done and I shoot out the door, but of course Jake catches me before I can even ipen my truck's door. Stupid werewolf speed. Okay. So maybe we're going to have this conversation sooner rather than later._**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jacob Talking. Bella Talking. 

I follow Bella out of the house shortly after she makes a break for it. She did shoot out the door fairly fast, but she was easy to catch up with. Bells always forgets about the werewolf speed. I catch her right before she opens the door.

I look up at Jake and wait for him to start another one of his speeches about how we're meant to be together. But it doesn't come. Instead he stares in to my eyes like he's searching for something. He finally lets out a defeated sigh and backs away. 

Okay Jake, what was up with the staring? I was trying to imprint on you okay. It'd be a lot easier if I did. Imprinting? More werewolf drama? Yeah Bells. A lot of "werewolf drama. I think you should go. Um, okay. Call me later or something? Yeah Bells. Okay. But remember, I'll always be fighting for you. Imprint or not.


End file.
